Not Britney Spears Ugh
by ToriKeyz
Summary: Maka has brought a forbidden song into the apartment. Soul figures it's a prank from Liz. Once rid of the CD, he's stuck with the awful song in his head. Ugh! I hate you Liz! Soul/Maka Slight AU Might be a little OOC. one-shot


**I felt like I could write a one-shot right now. It may or may not be related to College is So Uncool. I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters from Soul Eater or Soul Eater itself. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Oops!...I- NO! Dammit!**

_**Soul**_

Maka's door was shut, but you could hear a steady flow of music coming from her room. For once it wasn't techno beats, or dubstep. But this song had a melody and singers.

"What? This is not techno. What is she listening to?" Soul mumbled to himself. As he walked closer to her door he could hear her singing along to every word. _She knows a song with words? Is this a dream, or a nightmare…?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed open the door. What he heard made his high hopes crash to the ground.

_Oops! _

_... I did it again._

_I played with your heart._

_Got lost in the game._

_Oh, baby; baby._

_Oh no. No, no, no! Not this song._ Soul hid his face and tried to make the image disappear. Maka was bouncing to the rhythm of the song. She thought she was still alone and sang loud without a care. _Who told her about this?_

_Oops!_

_... You think I'm in love._

_That I'm sent from above..._

_I'm not that innocent._

Soul quickly ran to the radio and shut off the source of his pain. Maka yelped when she noticed Soul's presence. "What the hell, Soul?! I was listening to that!" She heard him mumble something but wasn't sure what he said. "What?"

"Please tell me who told you about this song." Soul was hoping it wasn't Tsubaki. He didn't want to tear her head off. She was too sweet. "Just tell me who told you about this?"

"Uh…okay. You're acting really weird Soul." He didn't respond and she figured she might as well tell him who. "It was Liz. She said it's a great song. And she's right! I love it! She gave me a CD copy and everything." She smiled to herself, proud of a new type of music to listen to.

Soul ran towards her and grabbed the CD in record time. "I'm sorry Maka, but Liz did this on purpose. She knows I hate Britney Spears, and will do whatever she can to get this god awful song stuck in my head." Soul was somewhat irritated by Maka's naiveté. _Well, she doesn't know half the music played in the world. I shouldn't expect her to know when music is actually bad. Besides she listens to Dubstep. Of all things… _"So please excuse me while I destroy this copy. Remind me to kill Liz later also. Thanks."

Maka huffed. She liked that type of music. It was upbeat and fun to dance to. _Oh well, back to my techno._ She didn't love the new music to the point of shunning her favorite type of music away.

* * *

The next day at lunch Soul was struggling to stop the stupid song from playing over and over in his head. _Dammit! I need a distraction! _He frantically looked around for any type of relief. His search was unsuccessful and he was starting to lose it.

He breathed steadily for a few minutes to calm his nerves, and the song faded away. _Yes finally! I'm free! _The song was finally out of mind and he went the rest of the day without even thinking about his struggle.

The gang decided to hang out at Maka and Soul's place. They haven't spent much time together. School got in the way, as well as missions and their own lives. There was a lull in the conversation of the party and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Unknowingly Soul started to sing to himself.

_Oops! _

_... I did it again._

_I played with your heart._

_Got lost in the game._

_Oh, baby; baby._

He slowly got louder. He didn't notice the looks he was getting. His eyes were shut and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. As everyone turned to look at him in confusion, he continued to sing.

_Oops!_

_... You think I'm in love._

_That I'm sent from above..._

_I'm not that innocent._

Once he finished, he realized his mistake. _Oh god, The song just slipped out! _He snapped open his eyes, finding everyone giving him a quizzical look. The only one smirking was Liz. He sneered at her and turned away from the looks in embarrassment.

"Soul?" BlackStar spoke quietly. His quiet tone set Soul on alert. He was unsure on where his question was leading. "The fuck are you singing?!" The room was silent for a long moment.

Once Liz busted out in laughter, everyone joined. BlackStar remained eerily still. Soul looked at him and the others as if he was a trapped animal. Soul was unsure of what to say. "Uh… Britney Spears…?" He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck awkwardly. BlackStar remained quiet, he looked confused.

"Who the hell is that?!" Everyone stopped laughing to stare at BlackStar. Even Soul's embarrassment didn't last long after that. "What? WHAT?!"

"Dude she's a singer. Where have you been?" Everyone gave BlackStar and confused look. No one was really sure if he was telling the truth or not.

Soul unknowingly started singing again. _"Oops. I d-" _He cut himself short, catching himself before he sang it again. "Dammit Liz! Maka this is your fault!"

Liz chuckled in the background. "What? It's not my fault you got a thing for Spears."

"How is this my fault?! I didn't know you didn't like it! How was I supposed to know?!" Maka was frustrated. She didn't understand why she was being blamed.

"Sorry Maka. It's not your fault. I'm just a little angry at Liz for giving you that awful music." He grounded out the end of the sentence.

"Soooorry! Mr. Party pooper. It was just a little prank get over it." She waved her hand at him in a 'let it go' gesture. Soul relented but was still a little irritated that she manipulated Maka.

Once the party was over, Maka and Soul were headed for bed. It was almost midnight and the two were so tired they were on auto-pilot for their nightly routine.

As Soul stood in the shower, he wasn't mindful of his spontaneous singing.

"_Oops!...I did it ag_GAHHH! NO! Stop! Dammit!"

"Soul! Are you okay?" He heard soft chuckles through the door. _She already heard. Dammit! So uncool._

Meanwhile outside the shower Maka couldn't suppress her laughter and was rolling on the floor. She was later caught singing the song during class. Soul didn't let it go for weeks. He laughed and kept repeating 'Oops!' It was the worst 3 weeks of Maka's life.

* * *

**Yea this happened in my head. Well I only had BlackStar's reaction and the song but I managed. Well this is goodnight for me! It's 3:05am and I am not tired! At least I only have class at 12pm. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Tori Keyz**


End file.
